El Bello y La Bestia
by YYaguaramay
Summary: Basado en la película de Disney: La Bella y La Bestia versión Junjou.
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Este es mi segundo Fanfic y el primero de esta categoría, basado en mi película favorita de Disney: La bella y La bestia.**_

_**Este tendrá dos o posiblemente tres capítulos.**_

_**Espero que les guste.**_

* * *

><p>Había una vez, hace muchos años, un príncipe muy apuesto; cabello platinado, barbilla puntiaguda, nariz respingada y ojos violetas que hacían ver el frío y la dureza de su corazón. Todo el mundo lo deseaba por su belleza y riqueza, pero en realidad le temían.<br>Una nochebuena, con vientos fríos y nieve violenta, una anciana pidió asilo en el castillo del príncipe a cambio de una rosa, pero el príncipe, repudiado por su apariencia y por lo insignificante de su ofrenda, se negó. "No te dejes llevar por las apariencias." Dijo la vieja en tono de reproche. "Debes tener en cuenta que la auténtica belleza está en el interior". Pero una vez más el príncipe la ignoró y dio la orden a sus subordinados de que la sacaran a la fuerza de su castillo. De repente, la vieja, liberándose del fuerte agarre, se transformó en una joven hechicera, ofendida por la actitud del príncipe. Acto seguido, de la rosa se desprendió magia que hechizó al príncipe y sus subordinados, convirtiendo a los recién mencionados en objetos inanimados mientras que al príncipe lo convirtió en una bestia abominable, lo que, según la hechicera, reflejaba su interior en el exterior. "El hechizo se deshará cuando encuentres a tu alma gemela" Dijo la hechicera. "Debes encontrarla antes de cumplir los 28 o de lo contrario... La rosa empezará a marchitarse y cuando se desprenda su último pétalo, te quedarás de esa apariencia hasta el fin de tus días." Luego le tendió un espejo mágico con el cual podría ver todo lo que deseé. _Su único contacto con el exterior._

Por otra parte, un joven castaño limpiaba alegremente una panadería en la cual trabajaba con su hermano. Takahashi Misaki, de 18 años; de corazón humilde y actitud alegre, cuyos ojos esmeralda reflejaban la inocencia de un niño de la mitad de su edad, el cual vivía con su hermano: Takahashi Takahiro, de 28 años. Sus padres fueron sentenciados a muerte debido a sospechas por herejía, los cuales, antes de morir, ocultaron a sus hijos de manera que no fueran encontrados y que, a su vez, no tuvieran que presenciar ese terrible acto. Misaki, afectado por su perdida, procuró no causarle problemas a su hermano.

-¡Misaki! -Gritó Takahiro desde la sala, cubriéndose los hombros con una capa.

-¡Nii-chan! -Dijo corriendo alarmado por las escaleras- ¿Que ocurre?

-Cálmate Misaki. -Dijo con una suave risa mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.- Sólo quería avisarte que voy a hacer un pequeño viaje al próximo pueblo a buscar unas cuantas herramientas para la panadería.

-Ya me habías asustado, tonto Nii-chan. -Dijo suspirando de alivio.- ¿Cuando regresaras?

-Ah, probablemente en dos o tres días.

-... Esta bien. Ten mucho cuidado. -Respondió finalmente Misaki con una leve sonrisa en el rostro

-¡Soy yo quien debería decirte eso! -Dijo Takahiro. -No salgas a altas horas de la noche y no te olvides de comprar las provisiones de esta semana.

-Sí, sí, esta bien... No es como si te fueras a ir una temporada.

-De todas maneras ten mucho cuidado. -Sentenció seriamente el pelinegro.

En el umbral de la puerta, ambos hicieron un ademán de despedida con la mano. Takahiro alistó a su caballo con necesidades que podría tener en el camino y finalmente, partió de la casa.  
>A mitad del camino rocoso y resbaloso por la nieve, un pelinegro afilaba su mirada a lo que su campo de visión le permitía, y así transcurrió el día.<p>

-Qué frío... -Susurró para sí.- Necesitamos quedarnos en algún lado a descansar, Alexander. -Le dijo a su caballo que, como respuesta consiguió un resoplido.

Dispuestos a buscar refugio, siguió adelante, pero un grito aterrador los detuvo.

-¡¿Q-Que... ha sido eso...?! -Dijo alarmado mirando alrededor.

De repente, un lobo salió de la niebla tirándolo de su caballo. Aterrado, intentó salir corriendo con su caballo, el cual se revolvía inquieto por la impresión.

-¡Q-Quieto! ¡Quieto! -Intentó tomarlo por las riendas, pero un número considerable de lobos aparecieron mordiéndoles los talones a ambos. El caballo salió corriendo, dejando a Takahiro tras el. - ¡No! ¡Regresa aquí! -Intentó correr en la dirección en la que había corrido su caballo y huyendo de los lobos. Finalmente, cuando les había perdido, miró a su alrededor buscando rastro del caballo, alguna pista al menos. La nieve había borrado las huellas y el viento había dejado su capa en algún lugar. - No puede ser...Misaki estará preocupado y... Es muy tarde para volver... -Alzó su mirada al cielo soltando un suspiro pesado. Miró a su alrededor una vez más -No pasará nada si me quedo aquí vagando.

Dio unos pasos al norte en busca de un milagro. La niebla en esos momentos era su enemiga, pero a lo lejos pudo divisar lo que es un castillo. Intentó acercarse un poco al mismo y su camino se vio interrumpido por una reja.

- Qué extraño... -Dijo mientras tocaba el frío y oxidado metal.- He pasado por estos lares muchas veces pero... -Dijo alzando su vista al negruzco castillo.- Jamás lo he visto... -Sentenció finalmente contemplando la entrada a una distancia considerable. -...¡Hola! ¡¿Hay alguien ahí?! -Gritó - ¡¿Hola?! ¡¿Me ayudan, por favor?! -Volvió a gritar tras un breve silencio- ¡Holaa! -Arrastró la palabra lo más que pudo, apoyándose un poco en la reja. Sus gritos se vieron interrumpidos por un chirrido proveniente de la reja, la cual se encontraba entreabierta. -¿Estaba abierta? -Dijo para sí mientras abría la reja permitiéndose el paso.- Me siento como un idiota después de haber gritado como loco. -Suspiró encaminándose en el castillo.

-¿Hay alguien aquí? -Dijo mientras abría lentamente la puerta del castillo- Mi nombre es... Takahashi Takahiro... Perdí mi caballo y...

_Un visitante..._

_Un visitante..._

-¡¿H-Ho-Hola?! -Dijo alarmado al escuchar aquellos susurros. Miró a su alrededor tratando de enfocar al dueño o los dueños de aquellas voces

_¿Será él...?_

_¿Qué dirá su alteza...?_

_No lo sé..._

-_"Ya, definitivamente estoy asustado."_ -Pensó mientras avanzaba tembloroso por la oscuridad del lugar. En una de las paredes del castillo logró visualizar un candelabro. Lo tomó sin pensarlo dos veces y siguió avanzando -Por favor...

**-¿Qué forma de agarrar a una dama es esa?** -Dijo una voz a su lado.

Asustado, Takahiro gritó y acto seguido tiró el candelabro alejándose de el lo más posible

-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡E-Es un castillo encantado! ¡Auxilio! -Gritó desesperado mientas intentaba correr del castillo cuando una risa lo detuvo

-¡Jajaja! ¡Eres un poema, visitante! -Dijo el candelabro, el cual tenía el rostro de una mujer. Esta se levantó y como pudo, se subió en una mesa para estar más a la altura del pelinegro.- Cálmate, por favor. -Dijo mientras veía el rostro aterrado de el hombre.- Puedo explicártelo todo. Ciertamente, este castillo esta encantado.

-L-Lo... Lo sabia... -Takahiro empezó a arrodillarse lentamente.- Por favor... No me maten... Tengo un pequeño hermano, soy su única familia y yo...

-¡¿Matarte?! ¡Qué absurdo! -Dijo el candelabro explotando en risas una vez más.- Mira, mi nombre es Aikawa, Eri Aikawa.

-... ¿Qué? "_No puedo creer que estoy hablando con un candelabro..."_

-Sí, debo suponer que estas pensando algo tipo "No puedo creer que estoy hablando con un candelabro" _-"¡¿Cómo lo adivinó?!"_ pensó Takahiro mientras miraba atentamente a Aikawa.- No es que tengamos muchos visitantes, pero los pocos que tenemos piensan ese tipo de cosas, es lo normal. Sólo que el resto sale huyendo... ¡Así como tú hace unos momentos!

-Eh... Ya... Ya veo. –Takahiro miró desconfiado a la "mujer". Estaba nervioso. – Entonces eres una mujer... ¿No?

-Vaya, que perspicaz. –Dijo Aikawa con sarcasmo.

-¿Por qué... Estas así? –Dijo Takahiro con desconfianza. –Digo, eres una mujer ¿No?, ¿Cómo es que te convertiste en... Eso?

-Ah... Bueno, larga historia. –Dijo en un tono un poco indiferente.

-Quiero saber. –La miró suplicante.

-¿Estás seguro? –Dijo Aikawa haciendo énfasis en cada palabra.

-B-Bueno... De decirlo así... Depende. –Habló en voz baja nervioso.

-... –Ella suspiró.- Supongo que te debo una explicación. Todo comenzó hace más o menos 5 años...

A medida de que Aikawa narraba la historia, Takahiro se mostraba más comprensivo con ella, sin embargo, aún era descabellado y se preocupó por el príncipe bestia que habitaba en el castillo.

-Entonces... El principe está en este castillo. –Dijo Takahiro después de haber escuchado la historia en silencio.

-Ciertamente. –Respondió Aikawa con una sonrisa algo melancólica.- No es que le guste recibir visitantes, como te darás cuenta, pero veamos qué dice de ti.

-No lo sé, Aikawa-san... No me inspira confianza.

-¡Vamos! ¡Por favor! –Su tono se tornó un poco desesperado, cosa que Takahiro notó y tuvo un poco de lástima.

-Bueno... De repente no es... Tan malo como aparente. –Dijo luego de un suspiro. Aikawa sonrió.

-¡Perfecto! Te abrazaría si no fuera un candelabro... –Dijo profundamente agradecida.- Vamos, pues... Pero con cuidado, no quiero que me agarres como lo hiciste hace unos momentos.

-Lo siento. –Dijo apenado.

-**Aikawa, ¿A dónde crees que vas con el visitante?** –Dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas. –**Sabes bien que a Su Majestad no le gustan las visitas**.

-Isaka... –Suspiró Aikawa.- Ya lo sé, pero es que ¿Y si es él quien rompe el hechizo?

_-"Un minuto... ¡No soy gay!" _–Pensó Takahiro mientras miraba fulminante a Aikawa. -¡Aika-!

-¿Un hombre? Eso es absurdo. –Dijo Isaka saliendo de la penumbra con el aspecto de un reloj. _"Por lo menos él entiende."_ Pensó Takahiro.- Por cierto, mi nombre es Isaka Ryuuichirou

-Conoces bien los intereses de Su Majestad. –Contraatacó Aikawa.

-... –Isaka guardó silencio y finalmente suspiró. –Supongo que esta vez tienes razón, es sólo que la situación me tiene histerico. -_"¡¿Qué demonios?!"_ Pensó Takahiro alterado_. _–Entonces conoces el secreto de este castillo ¿Eh? –Dijo dirigiendose a Takahiro.

-Pues... Supongo que sí.

-¡¿Y no te importa?! –Dijo Isaka sorprendido.

-Pues... Por supuesto que me importa, aún me siento incómodo hablando con objetos que en principio creí que eran inanimados. –Respondió Takahiro con un poco de sarcasmo y pesadumbre.

-Así que resultó ser un idiota. Qué buena elección, Aikawa. –"_¡Estúpido reloj!"_ Pensó ácidamente Takahiro mientras apretaba la mandíbula.

-¡Isaka! –Alzó la voz Aikawa con molestia.- ¡Él es nuestro invitado y posiblemente la persona que rompa el hechizo! ¡Deja de ser tan arrogante!.

-Aikawa-san -Interrumpió Takahiro.- ,creo que debo dejarte claro que yo no soy...

-**Aikawa... Isaka... **–Susurró sombríamente una voz a sus espaldas

-¿Qui-Qui-Quien...? –Tembló Takahiro mientras volteaba lentamente junto con los otros dos, viendo una criatura enorme, cuyos colmillos resaltaban fuera de su mandíbula, cubierto de pelo y con una expresión fría en su rostro.

-¡Su... Su M-Majestad! –Titubeó nervioso Isaka mientras movía sus manos nerviosamente.- E-Este es un... Eh.. Un... Visitante... Ah...

-¡Sabes que **ODIO** a los visitantes!

-U-Usami-sensei, por favor, cálmese... Podemos explicarl...

-Cierra la boca Aikawa. –Dijo a la mujer mientras esta se quedaba más callada que una foto. Se acercó lentamente a Takahiro como analizándolo.- Quién eres y qué demonios haces aquí. –No lo dijo en tono de pregunta, más bien en tono de exigiendo una explicación.

-Mi nombre... Ah... Es... Takahiro –Tartamudeó nervioso con la penetrante mirada de el principe.-Perdí mi caballo y necesitaba ayuda...

-¿Y qué te hizo creer que aquí encontrarías ayuda? –Preguntó con frialdad.

-¡Usami-sensei!

-Demonios, Aikawa, te dije que te calles. ¿No ves que estoy atendiendo al invitado que insististe en traer a costa mía? –Dijo con sorna mientras miraba al invitado fríamente.

-Pero... Sensei...

-C-Creemos que él puede romper el hechizo. –Interrumpió Isaka, el cual se mordió la lengua sintiendo como si hubiese dicho algo incorrecto.

Se había formado un silencio sepulcral, interrumpido por el príncipe.

-... ¿Él? ¿Romper el hechizo? –Miró a Takahiro de arriba a abajo con desprecio. –Lo siento, creo que no eres mi tipo. -Tomó a Takahiro de la muñeca y lo arrastró a lo más profundo del castillo.

-¡Su majestad! ¡¿Qué esta haciendo?! No irá a llevarlo a...

-¿Qué? ¿Al calabozo? Pero que listo eres Isaka, deberías ganar un premio.

-¡Usami-sensei! ¡Razone, por favor!

-Nadie se mete a mi castillo y sale como si nada.

-¡No! ¡Por favor, suélteme! -Gritó desesperado Takahiro intentado desesperadamente soltarse del agarre.

-Cállate de una vez... Qué molesto, por Dios santo... -Susurró con fastidió el príncipe para luego tirarlo de mala gana en un bulto de paja que había tras las rejas del calabozo.

-¡Usami-sensei, no puede meter a alguien al calabozo sin motivos! -Dijo Aikawa intentando detenerlo.

-Es mi castillo y hago lo que me de la gana dentro de el. -Finalmente soplo apagando las velas de Aikawa, cerrando de una vez por todas la puerta del calabozo.

-¡No, por favor...! ¡Misaki...! -Gritó desesperado apretando los barrotes de la celda en la que se encontraba.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuará...<strong>_

_**¿Les gustó?**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**¡Hola seguidores y seguidoras de este fanfic!**_

_**Lamento muchísimo el atraso, es que estaba ocupada sintiéndome enferma (?) Pero finalmente les tengo como regalo el capítulo 2.**_

_**Tal vez sea corto, pero me sigo sintiendo bastante mal y eso afecta mi inspiración a límites insospechados (?**_

_**Por tanto, espero que les guste.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>_

-Odio cuando hace eso. –Dijo Aikawa mientra encendía sus velas una por una.

-Esto es grave. –Isaka frunció el ceño preocupado.- Tenemos que hacer algo, la rosa empezará a marchitarse dentro de poco y... Diablos, Akihiko es tan terco...

-Empiezo a creer que Takahiro-san no es quien rompa el hechizo. –Dijo mientras que, con todas sus velas encendidas, se movía de un lado a otro.

-Estas bromeando, ¿No? –Dijo Isaka mirándola furibundo. Ella negó con la cabeza. –Si no es él, entonces ¿Quién?

-Pff, ¡Yo qué sé!

-Si no sabes ¿Entonces por qué hablas de?

-Calla. –Dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos con el ceño fruncido. –Es un presentimiento.

-La vida sería más sencilla si funcionase a base de presentimientos. –Pronunció con molestia y sarcasmo.

-Pero qué fastidioso te haz vuelto desde _aquél_ entonces. –Dijo refiriéndose a el día en que el hechizo tuvo lugar.

-Mira, allá tú si quieres vivir así para siempre. –Dijo indignado dándose la media vuelta para irse.

Aikawa, en su soledad, suspiró y decidió dirigirse al calabozo para saber el estado de Takahiro, no sin antes pasar por agua y pan (Que Dios sabe cómo lo encontró y sirvió) y lo vió entre los barrotes mirando por la ventana en silencio, con aire ausente.

-Takahiro-san... –Dijo en un susurro Aikawa rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Hm...? –Dijo mirando a la puerta de la prisión encontrándose con aquél candelabro particular que ya conocía.- Ah, Aikawa... Eres tú. –Dijo algo desanimado.

-Te traje algo. –Dijo la chica deslizando el pan y la taza de agua por los barrotes. –No es mucho, pero como sabrás no puedo hacer más. –Dijo alzando los brazos, los cuales sostenían velas en vez de manos y oro en vez de brazos.

-Muchas gracias... Pero no tengo hambre. –Sonrió ciertamente agradecido por el gesto y tomó los aperitivos.

-Ah...

Un silencio se había formado.

-Así que tienes un hermano...

Takahiro no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

-Sí, así es...

-Se ve que le quieres mucho. –Dijo Aikawa sonriendo tiernamente. –¿Cómo se llama?

-Misaki.

-Que bello nombre.

-Lo sé... –Sonrió sinceramente mientras volvía su mirada al cielo. -¿Tú crees que pueda salir de aquí?

Aikawa guardó silencio.

-No quiero dejarlo solo, Aikawa. –Dijo tristemente sin quitar su mirada al cielo. –Soy lo único que le queda.

-¿Qué pasó con sus padres? –Preguntó de pronto. –Lo siento, creo que no me incumbe...

-... Murieron. –Dijo finalmente en tono de ultimátum.

-... Vaya, lo siento... –Dijo Aikawa tristemente tras un breve silencio.

-No importa... La gente suele reaccionar así, es lo común. –Dijo con leve ironía.

-¿Y cómo está tu hermanito con respecto a eso? –Dijo levemente preocupada por el "niño"

-... –Takahiro suspiró pesadamente. –Él... Se dice a sí mismo que esta bien, pero yo sé que no es así. –Dijo con pesadez. –Desde entonces no ha sido el mismo y ciertamente me duele. –Los ojos del pelinegro comenzaron a aguarse. –Es fuerte, pero quiere llevar su mundo para él sólo y temo que se le venga encima.

Una profunda tristeza los invadió a ambos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente, un abrigado castaño compraba vegetales y otros comestibles, así como había ordenado su hermano antes de irse, sin embargo, desde el día pasado no pudo evitar sentir un mal sabor de boca al respecto.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento... –Susurró para sí mientras veía la roja manzana que tenía en sus manos. La introdujo en su cesta, pagó por lo que había seleccionado.

Caminando por el pueblo, sintió miradas a su alrededor y susurros malintencionados.

_-Mira, ése es el de los padres brujos..._

_-Son sólo rumores, no seas tonta._

_-Es difícil creer esas cosas de un muchacho tan tierno a la vista. Es una lástima._

_-No lo mires mucho, se dará cuenta y nos lanzará una maldición._

"_¡Hablen más fuerte!"_ Pensó con molestia mientras pasaba alrededor. _"No es como si ya no estuviese acostumbrado..."_ Alzó su mirada a un grupo de gente que lo miraba curiosamente y, al hacerlo, ése grupo de gente quitó la mirada de inmediato. _"Pero es increíblemente molesto."_

Llegó a su casa. Suspiró con cansancio mientras dejaba los comestibles en la mesa. En silencio siguió viendo las bolsas sin fijarse en nada realmente.

-Padre, Madre... –Susurró. -¿Habrán sufrido mucho? –Sus ojos se aguaron y se lavó la cara rápidamente antes de permitirse llorar.

Al cabo de unas horas, decidió cocinar para sí un plato sencillo. Al terminar se sentó en la mesa y comió en silencio, casi sin ganas.

Finalmente, miró por la ventana, perdiéndose en los copos de nieve que caían sin cesar, mas un barullo de gente alarmó su estado pensativo y forzó su vista hacia el origen del mismo.

"_¿Qué estará ocurriendo?" _Al mirar hacia la multitud distinguió un caballo ciertamente familiar, el cual, alterado, corría en contra de la multitud. _"¡¿Alexander?!" _

Sin pensarlo dos veces el castaño salió de la vivienda a atender al caballo, el cual se encontraba frente a la casa.

"_Ha venido solo..." _Miró su silla, la cual estaba levemente rasgada. Un sentimiento de temor lo invadió.

"_¡¿Dónde estas, Nii-chan?!" _

Rápidamente, subió al joven caballo y lo hizo correr hacia las afueras del pueblo con la esperanza de poder encontrar al menos una pista. La gente del pueblo, naturalmente, lo miró raro, pero él no le tomó importancia.

Finalmente, llegó al frondoso bosque, cuya neblina afectaba la pista de cualquiera. Avanzó con cuidado a través del rocoso y resbaloso camino y finalmente, al llegar a las profundidades del mismo, el caballo se detuvo en seco.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Alexander? –No obtuvo respuesta. Intentó halar las riendas para que avanzara, sin embargo, no reaccionaba. –Vamos... –Susurró con frustración al caballo de color miel, pero siguió sin tener alguna respuesta motora. Rendido, suspiró y se bajó, mirándolo con un leve sentimiento de decepción y caminó por los alrededores, no muy alejado del caballo. Al no encontrar nada, se dispuso a hacerlo avanzar. –¡Vamos Alexander, aquí no hay nada! –Dijo con fastidio al ver la insistencia del animal en no moverse del lugar. _"No se va a mover de ahí." _Pensó amargamente. –Demonios Alexander, te dejaré aquí si no te mueves. –Cruzó los brazos, mas el caballo permaneció inmutable. El joven suspiró ante su terquedad. –Buscaré una vez más, sólo una vez más. Si no hay nada, me largo. –El animal pareció entender y soltó un resoplido con cierto sentimiento optimista.

Finalmente, el joven castaño se adentró un poco más en el bosque buscando una pista del paradero de su hermano. Avanzó por unos arbustos, donde pudo divisar un lago, y más adelante nieve revolvida. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el castaño corrió en aquella dirección, encontrándose con la capa de su hermano.

"_... Alexander tenía razón" _Sonrió ante la astucia del animal y corrió en su búsqueda. Al llegar a el, subió finalmente a su silla. –He encontrado algo Alexander, vamos allá. –Dijo nervioso, esperando no tener que encontrarse con algo _desagradable._

Avanzó a través de los lugares recién mencionados, encontrándose con más niebla entorpeciendo su visión. Continuaron con precaución por la nieve, intentando encontrar algo de interés. Al avanzar, a unas millas luego del punto donde se encontraba la capa, pudieron divisar un _negruzco castillo_, el cual se encontraba a los límites del bosque. El castaño, impresionado por lo tétrico del lugar, se preguntó si el lugar estaría habitado si quiera, y en caso de estarlo, que alguien conociera el paradero de su hermano. Estaba desesperado, seguro. Simplemente continuó sin importarle esa sensación en su pecho de que _había algo, _no estaba seguro de qué, pero _había algo extraño._

-¡Hola...! –Gritó con cierta timidez. -¡Lamento molestar pero, ¿No han visto a un joven alto, de cabello negro ojos azules por aquí?! –No recibió respuesta. Bajó del caballo e intentó abrir la reja con éxito. _"Para ser un castillo... La seguridad es... No importa."_

Avanzó a través del gran puente del castillo con su caballo halado de las riendas. Miró a su alrededor encontrándose con gárgolas que lo miraban acusadoramente. Tragó saliva avanzando en un silencio sepulcral y finalmente encontrándose con la puerta principal del castillo.

-Quédate aquí, Alexander. –Soltó al ver a su caballo medianamente alterado. –Volveré en un rato.

_Lo que Misaki no sabía es que no saldría de ahí por un tiempo._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuará...<strong>_

_**Sí, sé que estarán pensando. "OH DIOS MÍO ME DEJÓ CON LA INTRIGA LA MUY !#$%&"**_

_**Bueno, ya lo sé, lo siento. Acepto criticas constructivas, destructivas, amenazas de muerte... Etc, etc, etc.**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
